Sam Is Depressed
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: And Nathan wants to know why he's feeling that way. You may be in for a surprise why. My first Uncharted fic. Feedbacks are welcome.


**"Sam Is Depressed"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Uncharted series. The Uncharted series and its characters are owned by Naughty Dog and Sony Entertainment. Anyway, this is my first time doing a fic for the Uncharted series, so here's a little fic, alas, a little drabble featuring my two favorite characters, Nathan and Sam Drake. So enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

Nathan Drake was coming home after a long day full of grocery shopping in the city of New Orleans. So far, the things he had were very simple for tonight: Filet mignon, onions, peppers, fettucine pasta, a steamed bag of green beans, and some refreshing champagne he had brought from the city's local wine store. The reason he had brought all of this stuff was because he was looking to make a romantic dinner, just to please his loving wife, Elena. She had been nagging him nonstop to make her some filet mignon for quite some time now. After only a few days, Nathan finally gave in and brought some, just to make Elena happy.

"Well, I hope she loves the mignon I brought her..." Nathan said while glancing at the food in the back.

Finally, after minutes of driving, he had finally pulled up to his house and stopped the car. After turning off some AC/DC that was playing around the radio, he opened the door and closed it, only to go to the backseat and pick up some of the stuff that he had bought. He soon closed the door with the food in hand and headed right for the door while trying to find the keys that fitted right through the door. He found the right set of keys and undid the door, getting it unlocked enough for Nathan to enter.

Once he did though, he saw something very depressing laying facedown on the couch:

His brother Sam looking as sad as ever.

Strange enough, Nathan didn't see the expression on his brother's face, which was good because Sam didn't want to show his shame to Nathan.

"Hey Sam, getting some sleep?" asked Nathan.

"What's the use?" shrugged a muffling Sam. "Everything sucks anyway."

Finally finding out by the grim tone of Sam's voice, Nathan carefully put everything he had bought on the kitchen table and walked over to his deadbeat brother.

"What's going on, Sam? You're usually not like this, especially when you've finished the biggest chili dog you could ever find or Sully telling you the spoilers to _Star Wars Episode VII_." Nathan replied, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm depressed, Nate." Sam sighed, admitting his problem.

"You're depressed?" Nathan gasped. "What's going on?"

"Why in the heck should I have to listen to you?" his brother groaned, knowing this was a waste of time if he told Nathan what was going on.

"Because I'm your brother," Nathan admitted, sigh forming across his lips in concern. "You know, you're more than welcome to tell me everything you're going through. I don't have a problem with that. Whatever it is, I'm willing to help, even if Sully can't even do much nowadays."

Sam formed out a long distressing groan right before he looked at Nathan with a grumpy groan around his face.

"Seriously, are we really doing this?" He stated.

Nathan had no choice but to reply with a little grin on his face, "Hey, if you don't want any help with your depression, then I won't bother you. I'll let you sleep it out. Until then, I'll just hum a little tune while I make dinner."

"Good, that's just what I wanted..." Sam sighed in relief as he went back to his nap.

But alas, Nathan never even went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Nope, he remained on the left side of the couch, humming "Pop Goes The Weasel" much to Sam's annoyance. Just to piss Sam off, Nathan decided to hum the song closeup to the back of Sam's head, forcing his own older brother to cover his entire head with the couch cushions themselves. It was working to his advantage, but it still wasn't getting rid of the infectious earworm that was infesting Sam's entire eardrums. The sound of Nathan humming Pop Goes The Weasel all over again was driving Sam crazy.

It was driving him so crazy that Sam couldn't go on any longer with this anymore. As Nathan continued to hum the tune out, Sam replied with another groan and gave up right away.

"Uggggh, if I tell you what's wrong with me, will you please leave me alone?" Sam asked.

Hearing this, Nathan quickly sat on the edge of couch closeup, replying with a smile, "I'm all ears, bro. Tell me what's up."

Forming one long ass groan, Sam took in a big deep breath and spoke out these words that Nathan needed to hear...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"We're all out of beer, can you pick me up some?"

The look on Nathan's face suddenly went from concerned to pissed off right away.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDING ME?" Nathan said, raising his voice. "YOU'RE DEPRESSED ALL BECAUSE THERE'S NO BEER IN THE HOUSE?"

"I need beer to think, Nate." Sam sighed.

"Why in the hell do you need beer in the first place?" groaned Nathan, who lowered his voice a bit.

"What can I say, Nate? I'm a lazy bum." Sam admitted to Nathan's face.

Nathan couldn't believe this was a waste of time. Apparently, Sam was lazy all along and not depressed in the first place. Knowing that this angered him so much, Nathan left the couch and left Sam all alone with his laziness, possibly going to the bathroom to vent out his anger.

After Nathan left, Sam rolled over to the side and stared at the remote control sitting on the coffee table. He tried to reach it the best that he could, but unfortunately, he was lacking in any effort to do so. After failing a few times to reach the remote, he draped his arms open, possibly resting on impact.

"Hey Nate?" Sam shouted lazily. "I can't reach the remote! Can you get it for me?"

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET IT YOURSELF!" Nathan shouted angrily from upstairs.

Once again, Sam laid his head face down in dejection without any help from his now-annoyed brother. He then muttered with a sigh, saying:

"Ohhhh, I swear Nathan's house is no fun at all..."

* * *

 **I'm not gonna lie, but it was so fun to write this. Seeing Sam as a bit of a lazy bum would pretty much drive Nathan insane. LOL XD**

 **Anyway, I think I didn't do too bad with this one. So, what do you think? Feedbacks are more than welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get myself a taser.**

 ***points it in front of Sam, who gets off the couch right away***


End file.
